


Flip of the Coin

by Shatterpath



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Lil's prompt:  Alex and Olivia get 'volunteered' to take kids to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip of the Coin

 

 

++ Olivia ++

 

(8-17-04)

 

"Come on guys," I cajole, trying not to smile. "You lost fair and square. Don't be soreheads about it." A certain smugness in the youngest among us gets a sharp warning. "And don't you dare gloat, Fawn, or you'll be headed home with Alex and you can forget this outing."

 

Fawn crosses her arm and manages to sulk without actually sulking. With a familiar heavy sigh at her usual antics, Cubby slips his hand into mine while the crowd mills around us. The older boys, Justin and the Washburn sons, are actually being remarkably tolerant about losing the coin toss for what movie we're here to see.

 

Nate, the younger Washburn boy, stands with Alex, who appears to be over her shock and annoyance at being volunteered for this. But I still maintain that I'm right and we can't milk our not going to the New York outing to see 'Xena' enough. Really, it's been a month for crying out loud. Besides, this group of kids, even being six strong, shouldn't be too difficult, they're all good kids.

 

"Do you have your charms?" Alex asks gently, touching Fawn's head to break the girl from her small funk.

 

"Yes, Auntie Alex. See? It is right here."

 

Around each neck or wrist glitters a tiny pendant in the ubiquitous upside-down heart. Some are glossy and red, like Emily's and Fawn's and some are subtle and small in gold or silver, like the boys wear. Not merely jewelry, these tiny objects are trackers in case the kids find themselves in trouble. Breaking the charm's link with its chain will active the beacon, setting the Hounds into emergency mode. The enforcement arm of the House of Hearts, like their Sword cousins, are not people to be fucked with. After the abduction scare with Lindsey and her pack a year and a half ago, we're even more alert. 

 

"Six children and two adults for 'Ella Enchanted'," Alex tells the teller and we're out of the August heat. I herd the kids off to the bathrooms, sending Nate with his older brother and Justin while I take Emily and her pack into the women's bathroom. When we return to Alex, she has an enormous bucket of popcorn for our charges and we go and settle in. 

 

I was most concerned with Derek, eleven years old and looking twelve in the eye soon enough. A girlie kid's movie play date with his brothers and the rest of the older kids from the Ranch isn't really his cup of tea, but he's been very responsible so far. "Hey Derek," I call out just loudly enough to be heard. "I'll take you and the older boys here to GameWorks after this if everyone stays cool. Deal?"

 

Instantly smiles bloom over the boys' faces and they all agree willingly and settle in. I lean back into Alex's sweetly familiar body to grin at her. 

 

"That ought to make up for 'Prisoner of Askaban' losing the coin toss."

 

Chuckling, my girl cuddles as best she can around the chair arm and we settle in with our precious charges. It will fun someday to be able to do this sort of thing with Jimmy as he grows older.

 

"It could be worse," Alex muses, a smirk dancing around her enticing mouth.

 

"Oh?"

 

"We could have the monkey twins."

 

Shuddering at the thought of what chaos Jimmy's sisters would most likely cause in this sort of setting, I give Alex a friendly head butt. "Bite your tongue, woman."

 

We giggle together as the lights begin to fall and the previews roll.


End file.
